


No Comment

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [83]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jack’s been kidnapped and they struggle to cope.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 2





	No Comment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Title: No Comment  
Characters: Jennifer Jareau  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG. TW: Mentions of kidnapping.  
Summary: Jack’s been kidnapped and Hotch and the team struggle to cope.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Jeff Davis owns this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 172 without title or ending.

Word to use: Tragedy

PUtP # 83: No Comment

No comment has become the phrase used most often by everyone on the team, but especially Hotch. The press was constantly on them about Jack’s kidnapping.

They’d been working the case since Jack was taken a year ago. The problem was, they all knew that as more time passed and Jack wasn’t found, the situation was gonna end in tragedy.

J.J. had spent the last hour answering questions from the press about her and the team’s current case. She offered to take one last question from the press. “Yes, you..” She said and pointed at a reporter.

“Agent Jareau, do you have an update on the search for Agent Hotchner’s son, Jack?”

J.J. sighed softly and then said, “My answer to that is the same. No comment. If any of you know anything, though, we’d be happy for the assistance.”

When no one volunteered any information or raised their hands to ask questions, she nodded. “This press conference is over now.” The blonde said and then she stepped down and walked off.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
